This proposal provides central support for Research in Mental Retardation at UCLA. The Mental Retardation Research Center at UCLA is a multi-funded, interdisciplinary research and teaching program which has the following objectives: 1. Research into problems of mental retardation and related aspects of human development. 2. Research training, at the pre- and post-doctoral levels, of specialists in a variety of disciplines related to our goals. Studies fall into the following categories: Developmental Biology, Neurophysiology, Neurobiochemistry, Socio-Behavioral Research and Infant Studies. Most of our research efforts are carried out on the UCLA campus. Additionally, a large multi-disciplinary research program exists at the Pacific State Hospital in Pomona, California. Collaborative relationships are maintained with other University research programs in the Neuropsychiatric Institute, the Brain Research Institute, various departments of the School of Medicine, and other schools at UCLA. This application requests funds for administrative and common research support personnel. Temporary funding for a single new research effort in movement neurophysiology is also included. Operating funds are provided for Center-wide activities.